guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. thanks for stepping up to the call of duty without even being asked. I think you did a good job of an objective analysis, as much as I'm entitled to say that anyways, and I appreciate having an older and less temperamental person available for these sorts of things (that is a compliment :>). So, thanks. (T/ ) 03:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. As you might have noticed I'm trying to activate myself on the wikis once again, and this case was perfect to get some touch to the ugly side of the job. I'd not call myself 'less temperamental', but it's easy to remain calm and objective when you aren't involved in the situation. Let's see how it goes from now on. -- (gem / talk) 05:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Considering Gem is barely older than me, I think you either called me immature or temperamental. Oh well. Boogers. 05:33, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::'Older' probably referred to "wiki age", ie how long I've been on the wiki compared to most of the current active users. :) -- (gem / talk) 05:34, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Since you're on a deleting spree... Could you please delete this? Good job by the way. Thoughtful 11:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I haven't even started yet, but thanks anyway. -- (gem / talk) 11:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it's more than I'd probably do. =p Thoughtful 11:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Arrggh! my recent changes has only 4 items (One is 140+ deleted items by Gem) :D. Nice one. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I think 407 deleted images is ok for now. I'll continue later. (And no, I don't just blindly delete anything on sight) -- (gem / talk) 12:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Requesting your help Hey there. I am working on putting together a contest for user page design. I was wondering if you like to be a judge? Um... I kind of got a start / info about it here ---->here If you know anyone else who might make a good judge for this type of thing please feel free to drop me a line. King Of Yuri 23:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll gladly judge the entries, and no one else is needed since my opinnion is fact. ;P Seriously, no clue who else would be interested. -- (gem / talk) 23:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I talked to JediRogue and she said she could do it as well. I dont know if you 2 get along but im just going to assume you do. As of right now you are the only 2, but I guess 2 will work. I'm going to finish making my final edits to my contest page tonight so you and her can get a look at it. I will swing by and post a link when I finish it. Thanks again for the help. ky™ 02:04, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, and np. -- (gem / talk) 06:42, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Ok, well I think I got it all worked out. Take a look here. I will not be giving you any real judging criteria so long as you judge by the rules I listed. I have set the Ending date for the 20th of may. ky™ 18:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC) hi I just split my archives into wiki-related and general chatter archives, and I was wondering if you'd mind if I used your table format to leave links to them. --Shadowcrest 20:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :No special formatting or anything, so I'm surprised that you want to use it, but be my guest. :) -- (gem / talk) 21:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Image:Soloing village.jpg Hey, when deleting "unused" images, please remember to check that nothing links to the image either. . Unfortunately, image undeletion doesn't seem to be working. )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:00, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I try to do that, but sometimes mistakes happen. You seem to have gotten it back though. -- (gem / talk) 23:35, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :: I didn't know how I got it back though. On the first undelete, the image was still missing. So I redeleted it. But later the image magically came back... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:39, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::Maby the undeletion only sends a request to Wikia and someone undeletes it server side? :P Seriously, I have no clue how it could have happened if you undeleted it and then deleted it after it didn't work. -- (gem / talk) 13:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Username Changes I might be asking the wrong person, but do you manage usernames? My username got changed recently from Leviathan to GW-Leviathan. I couldn't login anymore and I had to discover this searching for my own userpage. Why did it get changed? Was it conflicting with the monster in the game itself? And why didn't I get some sort of notification? --GW-Leviathan 22:25, 9 May 2008 (UTC)